


subspace.

by aveainthere



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bruises, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flogging, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveainthere/pseuds/aveainthere
Summary: Ever since Roger and Brian established a Dom/Sub type of relationship, Brian has put Roger in chastity and the drummer is never allowed to pleasure himself.One day, Roger had the urge to receive a rough punishment from Brian and decided to play with himself, on stage, teasing Brian every chance he got with his sweet moans. Brian of course notices and at the end of the show Brian slams roger against the wall with sheer disappointment written all over his handsome face.orroger plays with himself, Brian isn't happy and punishes roger.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	subspace.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on instagram @aveainthere ❤  
or on tumblr as ave-ainthere

Roger had been a bad boy all day. Subtly moaning into his microphone in front of thousands of screaming fans and bouncing on his drum stool to thrust the toy inside him even deeper into his sweet spot. Now why did he even had a toy inside him? He wasn't allowed to do it, but, he was just so sexually frustrated and Brian wouldn't take his chastity device off.

The show was going to end soon and at this point the drummers rather thick thighs were drenched in his own cum, he regretted wearing short shorts because now he knew his master, Brian was going to find out how much of a bad boy he was being during the show in front of everyone to see. Fuck, The thought of a punishment made Rogers caged cock twitch.

He knew and was most certain that his Daddy was going make sure his ass would be stinging red with the outline of his hand imprinted on his fat ass cheeks tonight and only right after will he fuck him so good that Rogers mind would wander into the next dimension. So good in fact that Roger would probably be limping the next day, Brian never stopped until he knew Roger wouldn't be able to use his legs.

-

The show finally ended and Roger walked to the front of the stage with his thighs pressed together, a little whimper escaping his throat as he had to bow in front of the crowd. He blew them a kiss before he felt Brian's hand on his ass signalling it was time to leave the stage. Roger nodded and walked off the stage with his thighs still pressed together, he was going to head off to the dressing room when all of a sudden he felt his back slam into a wall and strong hands pin him to the hallway walls.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Brian growled into Rogers ear, his knee right under the petite mans crotch, rubbing slightly against his balls.

" What do you mean, Sir?" Roger whimpered, he was supposed to call Brian 'sir' when someone was around but no one was there so Brian tightened his grip on Roger until it hurt. "Ahh- I mean Master-!" he squeaked.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rog." Brian furrowed up his eyebrows, scooping up some cum that was dripping down Rogers thigh with a finger and shoving that finger into Rogers mouth only to pull it out seconds later. Roger licked Brian's finger and whined when it was pulled away from him.

" Why did I put you in chastity?" Brian asked and Roger slowly grinded up against Brian's knee. " So I wouldn't play with myself, Master." Roger explained, whimpering when Brian pressed his knee down on Rogers balls. " And why Is that, hm?" Brian whispered into Rogers ear before he burried his face into the side of Rogers neck and started sucking on his flesh. " Because only you, Master, is allowed to touch me and make me feel good." Roger said, gasping at the wet contact on his skin.

Brian pulled away when he made a mark on Rogers neck, lapping his tongue over the purple mark before looking at Roger. " Then why have you been moaning all day, mind giving me an explanation on why youre dripping cum?"

Roger was scared to answer that question but also enticed knowing that meant he was going to be punished and he was going to like it, even though he wasn't even supposed to.  
" I'm sorry Daddy but I had a toy in my ass... I fucked myself on it while I was on the drums then came thinking it was you fucking me in front of everyone... Daddy, I've been bad, I deserve a punishment... Please... punish me..." Roger breathed out, hearing Brian's breath hitch followed by the older one whispering a cuss word under his breath.

" Daddy, Plea-" Roger was about to beg more when he was suddenly hushed by his dissapointed master and dragged by the wrist outside. Brian said nothing and the tension between the two men became more dense. Roger knew better than to speak when he wasn't allowed to, only able to whimper when he was thrown into the back of the car. Brian gave Freddie and John a quick text that he and Roger had to leave because Roger was feeling 'sick' and he had to take care of the drummer, lies obviously but Freddie and john both fell for it, not bothering to even question it, too fatique too after a full energy draining performance.

-

The drive to Brian's house was rather awkward, no words nor looks exchanged, only heavy breathing and glaring out the window. Roger tried to fill the silent space with music but Brian swatted his hand away, making Roger whine.

Brian gave Roger a look, a silent look that spoke words to Roger, a glare that made roger knew he was in deep shit with the curly haired guitarist. The look made Roger bite his lip and tremble slightly, feeling so small under the man despite being only a few inches shorter, but those inches felt like feet, as if he was a few feet smaller than Brian.

-

Roger was very distracted staring at his attractive partner that he didn't even expect the car to suddenly halt in its tracks. Brian had stomped down on the break making Roger jump a little, gasping, frozen in place as he just stared at the hazel eyed glare directed to his ocean blue eyes.

" You know what to do, whore. You better obey me for being such a naughty fucking whore, playing with yourself in front of thousands! God I just can't with you right now..." Brian growled, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

Roger was quite tense as Brian spoke, His shoulders spiking up and his lips slightly parted, but he didn't waste another second before going out of the car and entering his and Brian's shared flat... Well it was originally Brian's but with how often roger slept around there, it might as well be his place too.

Roger ran up the stairs to Brian's bedroom and stripped himself from everything covering his lovely, feminine body, decorated with various marks like the lovely bite marks and hickies Brian gifted him. The small drummer stared at himself in the mirror, tracing the marks all the way down his chest to his abdomen, giggling at the slight pain he got everytime he brushed over the dark and some faded bruises.

Roger turned around and looked at his cute little bubble butt, his cheeks a little red from the constant pounding he always deserves from his master. He jiggled his ass a bit just to see how it moved before he finally went over on the bed, positioning himself so that the first thing Brian would see when he entered the room was Rogers sweet ass.

-

Brian entered the room with various tools and toys he intended to use on Roger, but the thing that standed out the most, made rogers eyes widen, his knees weak, and his hole clench. The man ran his eyes over the faux leather flogger dangling from Brian's long fingers and let a moan escape his lips despite not having anything physical happening to him, the idea alone of Brian whipping his smooth, creamy white ass with that flogger pleasured him. It was honestly embarrassing.

Brian set aside all the equipment so he could go over to his precious little doll, running a finger down his butt crack, and to the large jewel base of the buttplug the drummer had inserted into himself, the toy he was using to play with himself earlier. " Sinful little thing. Cumming just from having a tiny plug in their ass." Brian growled, grabbing a handful of rogers ass before harshly slapping it making roger press his thighs tightly together and yelp out in pain, muttering apologies under his breath. Another spank came and now roger was muttering of how stupid he was for doing what he was told not to and disobeying his masters rules, the pain was unbearable but the stinging after affect felt so good... not just that but Brian's hand on his ass even if it was doing nothing felt so sinfully good it made his hole pucker up around the plug, wanting Brian's cock there instead of the tiny plug.

" Shut your fucking mouth!" Brian growled even harsher than before, sounding very Animalistic as he gave roger another but very harsh slap on the ass, hard enough to leave a stinging hand print on the mans jiggling ass. Roger screamed and arched his back, his hole painfully clenching down on the plug as the pain of Brian's spank shot through his body and glowed for a few moments, making him shiver.

Roger was now erratically begging for Brian to stop, But the older man did not as knew this was just a way Roger coped with pain, of course because if Roger really did want Brian to stop everything, he could pull his safeword out anytime even if they were in the middle of something. The drummer remembered his safeword well and had not used it even once, trusting the older man enough to take care of him. He even already expected and was certain he was going to get some sweet love and after care after this, he just knew it. Brian never leaves him alone after a rough shag, Brian just wouldn't feel fulfilled if he didn't take care of his sweet little baby, he knew how much he ruined him and seeing him get fixed up after something rough was just as satisfying as the rough shag.

Sinfully long fingers comfortably ran through Rogers hair and his trembling calmed down a bit, looking up at his dominant with wide glossy eyes, lips slightly parted but trembling and his cheeks stained with tears. The soft motion on his hair suddenly turned slightly forceful when a soft tug bought his head back.

" You've been such a bad boy, Rog. As a punishment im giving you five hits to your arse with this flogger. I want you to count, and if you fail to, then im adding five more hits. Be a good boy and redeem yourself, would you Rog?" Brian growled. Roger cowered beneath him but nodded, pushing his ass out even further, and digging his face into a pillow, shutting his eyes tightly closed, awaiting his punishment.

The drummer didn't know if he should feel scared or aroused. He had been punished countless times before but this... This was new... He had only been spanked with brians hand or with a paddle. But a flogger? this was a new experience. Roger gulped his nervousness for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. His fingers gripped tightly at the milk white duvet under him and whimpered, the cold wind was hitting his ass but before he knew it-

" Daddy! Oh god... Its hurts so much!" Roger cried out, literally sobbing into his pillow, shaking his head as the sensation of being flogged shot through him like lighting, making a sound similar to the clap of thunder on a rainy, stormy night.

The blonde boy was shaking even more, his weak knees giving in and going limp but somehow he stayed balanced enough to keep his cute, jiggling ass in the air for Brian to ruin, to wreck, to use. " Brimi, please..." Roger pleaded, not knowing what for.

" No excuses tonight, Rog." Brian sternly said, his eyes shooting through Roger like daggers, his glare strong enough to literally make Roger shiver, now he truly was disappointed himself. " You know what you did was unacceptable. But what did you do? You did it anyway. Such a fucking slut. God I hope i fuck you up too hard tonight, we'd have to cancel tomorrow's show." Brian licked his own dry lips. Roger just shamefully nodding slowly, sniffing whilst he tried to calm his sobbing down.

Roger really tried his best to keep calm. After all, he did deserve such punishment for what he did. " As you failed to count the first one. I'm adding five more. Such a disobedient whore." Brian growled, roger sobbing at Brian's words, they hurt him deeply but at the same time he was so turned by the usually gentle and soft Brian degrading him as if he was the worst, which roger knew he wasn't, but he had doubts at times.

"O-Okay Daddy..." Roger sniffled, pulling his eyes away from Brian and digging his face into the duvet beneath him in a attempt to keep the sounds of his crying muffled, pushing his ass out a bit more as if to offer it to Brian. Roger took a deep breath in and prepared himself for the next strike to come, knowing if he failed this one then he would have to go through another five, when even just one hurted, the thought of having to go through through more strikes made him sob.

Eventually, the next strike came down upon rogers, screaming a broken "T-Two!" Which was a little muffled. He gripped the sheets tighter and forced himself not to cry anymore.  
" Thr- Three!!" Roger cried out, it was getting difficult for him to stay calm and composed, he was sure his ass was glowing red right now with the imprints of the floggers tails as long the familiar shape of Brian's hand.

"Fou-our.."

"Five!

"Six!"

Roger knew this would hurt so much when he'd have to take a seat the next day and even more painful when he'd have to play tomorrows show and pretend to be all good and fine but under those flashly clothes he looked like he had been beaten up... but he loved that.  
The blonde drummer was actually starting to love the feeling of being flogged, moaning at the sizzle of pain that buzzed throigh his ass after the initial strike, it just felt so damn good. He wondered how good it would feel when Brian would be pounding into his abused ass later, the thought made him moan out loud but that moan was of course interrupted by another strike across his precious ass.

" Se-hic- seven!"

"Eig...eight!

"Nine!!"

and finally.

"ten...!"

He felt those familiar hands run through his hair again and he couldn't help but sniffle. " Daddy..." He croaked out. His body was in so much pain, but he loved how it ache in the hands of Brian, made his cock throb.  
" Shh baby... Daddy's here." Brian hummed, stroking Rogers hair. Brian always did this after punishments, to ensure that Roger was alright, and Roger loved how considerate his dominant was.  
" Colour?" Brian said after a few seconds, breaking the comfortable silence between them.  
" Green... Please just fuck me already!" Roger bit his lip, finally looking up at Brian with glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks, his hair a mess and sticking to his face. This would seem like the face of a abuse victim but to Brian, Roger was adorable looking all fucked out, making him lean forward and snatch a quick kiss from the submissive, a soft kiss filled with nothing but the purest of love.  
" Alright. You've took the punishment well, you deserve to finally be fucked. After all, that's what you've been wanting the whole day right?" Roger enthusiasticly nodded and Brian didn't anything more to confirm that, that was what roger really wanted.

Brian wrapped his fingertips around the base of the buttplug, twisting it and slowly getting it out of Roger, a soft moan emitting from the drummer. " You stretched yourself up nicely, baby boy." Brian said, pressing a kiss to rogers puckered up hole, just awaiting for brians cock to pound into it.  
But before any shagging happened, roger felt Brian spread his thighs apart and unlock something inbetween his legs, a desperate sigh of relief left Roger as the cock cage fell onto the bed and his cock sprung free from its restraints, hitting his stomach with how hard it was.  
" Thank you daddy..." Roger whispered, not wanting to seem ungrateful for Brian allowing his cock some freedom before it would have to be caged up again the next day.

" See, if you be a good boy for daddy you get rewards." Brian said with a more gentle tone, much more gentle compared to when he was fuming with disappointment earlier.  
Roger mindlessly nodded and pushed his ass out even more to remind Brian he wanted to be fucked, earning a deep giggle from Brian. " Patience is key my boy."

Roger smiled and awaited for Brian to enter him, hearing the familar click of the lube bottle opening up from behind him, making his cock twitch with anticipation, not noticing he was quite literally already drooling just from thinking of being fucked by Brian's monster cock. "Hmng..." Roger moaned as if he was thinking of some delicious gourmet meal, when really he was thinking of Rogers meaty cock pounding him into the bed.

" So excited for daddy's cock, huh?" Roger nodded excitedly, opening his mouth to say something by instead he screamed with absolute pleasure as Brian entered him without warning, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, trying to keep any bit of self control by biting down harshly on his lip, muffling a loud moan.  
Brian swore he had never, ever heard a moan as loud and as sweet as Rogers, he was kind of concerned roger would go into subspace, but then again roger did say he'd been wanting to experience it for a while.

With every inch of Brians cock sliding into Roger, the smaller man could feel himself lose more and more of his mind, only being able to let out moans, everything was twitching, his cock, his thighs, his hands, his whole body, he was uncontrollably trembling. Brian of course being the sweetheart that he was had to ask Roger for a colour.  
" Gr...eenngg..." Roger tried to speak coherently, but every time he opened his mouth he just moaned.

Eventually brian filled roger up to the brim with his cock, his hips against the drummers abused ass. "Hngg so good..." Roger moaned without a thought, rubbing his beaten up ass onto brian, moaning in pleasure at the pain, he felt so close...  
" Daddy can I cum?" Roger asked, slightly moving back and fourth on Brian's cock.  
" No. Remember you've been a bad boy so you have to wait until daddy is finished alright?" Brian said sternly, receiving a sad, impatient whine from the man below him. " Stop that. If you cum before i do, you'd make daddy so disappointed. And do you want daddy to be disappointed?" Brian was harsh, making Roger all glossy eyed again after Brian landed hard a spank on his ass, making roger launch forward slightly. " N-no! I want to be your good boy, daddy! I want to be your best slut... your best slave..." Roger sobbed, as if his life depended on being Brian's bitch, and he'd die if Brian was to ever disown him, so he was very determined to hold his orgasm in until his daddy allowed him to, very determined, despite his cock hurting so much, pathetically leaking precum on the bed.

"Good. Now I'm gonna fuck you So good baby..." Brian said before starting to move.  
At first brians hips were slow to start out, but even with the slowness it was enough for roger to be breathless, moaning with every movement from the dominant behind him.  
But eventually, Brian warmed up enough and he started moving his hips like a beast, harshly launching Rogers trembling forward with every rough thrust, hitting the exact spot that made Rogers cock twitch uncontrollably, the tip was starting to get purple from how desperate roger was for release, but he couldn't cum. He didn't want to dissapoint his daddy. Daddy was always so good to him, he didn't want be a brat and disappoint daddy so he kept it in.

This was all too much, all too good for small Roger. He couldn't hear his own pleasured screams and moans and the sinful groans and grunts of Brian from behind him. The sounds were muffled by rogers heart beating in his ears and the loud ringing of tinnitus.  
He himself didn't notice but tears were pouring down his face and getting the duvet even more wet. His brain was completely blank as if it shut down, all what he was thinking about was the strong will not to disappoint Brian, not to disappoint daddy. Dont disappoint Brian, don't disappoint Brian.

It was like he lived in a white space where only he and his daddy existed, there weren't any problems and all there was, was Brian fucking his brains out from behind, and god was roger so content with that, he wanted to stay in this world forget where it was just him and brian having sex.

While roger was thinking all blank and seeing stars. Brian saw a mess. Literally a mess.  
Roger was crying moans out, chanting Brian's name, he was shaking in place and seemingly unresponsive when Brian yet again, concernedly asked for a colour.

Subspace. Roger was in complete subspace. This was the first time Brian saw roger in subspace and he was so surprised and intrigued by what some rough sex could do to the submissive blonde man.

Brian ran his fingers through his own hair, damp with his own sweat and sticking to his face before he ran his fingers yet again through rogers hair, collecting all of rogers long hair into his big hand and pulling on it like a leash to keep rogers head up, earning a very, scream like moan of his name from roger.  
While roger was in subspace, his vocabulary consisted of 'Brian', mostly 'daddy' and even sometimes ' I love you' which Brian thought was so adorable since roger was almost completely mindless and stuck in a daze.

Roger soon felt Brian's thrust getting more erratic and sloppier, which he took as a sign of the dominant growing close to his orgasm. Making happy noises since his daddy was finally going to cum, chanting barely coherent squeals of what brian could make out was "Cum inside me daddy, please!"

Brian let out a loud moan when he finaly came, involuntarily pulling hard at Rogers hair as he filled him up with so much cum.  
It was truly the best orgasm Brian has had in a long while, his vision went white for a second and his breathing was erratic, still feeling so fucking great while experiencing the after glow of his orgasm.

Roger didn't disappoint of course. The second he felt hot cum shoot inside his ass, he spilled all over the bedsheets with a broken cry mixed moan, shaking more than ever from pure bliss. He was in pleasure heaven, His shaking body feeling like it was being hugged with warmth.

"Da-dad--dadd- dy-" Roger sobbed, his body collapsing onto the bed, crying into the duvet, he was overwhelmed with pleasure but Brian shushed him and stroked his hair, falling down next to roger, and hugging him. " Are you alright baby?" Brian asked, getting a nod from roger who then dug his face into Brian's chest like a child. " Did I make daddy happy?" Roger asked almost childishly.  
Brian hummed, smiling as he put the covers over their bodies, Brian figured he could just give roger the aftercare he deserved tomorrow, they were both exhausted and all their aching bodies wanted was some rest.

" Yes. But promise you won't play with yourself again? You know, that dissapointed me so much how you just betrayed my trust like that, you naughty little boy. But daddy can't stay mad at you." Brian chuckled, getting a whine from roger who hugged Brian tighter, nodding into his chest and humming yes. " Words." Brian asked sternly, wanting verbal confirmation from roger. "I vow to never play with myself in public unless daddy wants me too!!" Roger giggled childishly, still slightly in subspace before Brian kissed his forehead. " Should we go to sleep then? I'll take care of you tomorrow, alright?" Brian said, roger only tiredly hummed before passing out in Brians arms from exhaustion. Brian couldn't stay up too long either, comfortable with rogers arms wrapped around him.

Needless to say. The next day, Roger couldn't walk. His ass was that bruised that he couldn't walk for the next three days without the help of Brian who thought since he had caused it he now had to deal with it. Despite the concerned words of his band members that they should just cancel a few shoes, Roger whole-heartedly refused to cancel any and played with his injuries. every time he bounced on his drum stool he keep on remembering that night. There wasn't a show after that where his cock wasn't swelling painfully hard against his chastity belt. But this time, he stayed a good boy and always let Brian take care of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first completed smut one shot! what do you guys think? Is it any good? My English might be a little jumbled up since I'm from the Philippines but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
